SORRY NA!
by Dayu Singh
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] DaReya...story...! Based on episode number 1292...MYSTERY BOX...!
**SORRY NA…!**

At evening.

DaReya Home (here they were married)

Daya : shreya yaar mene sorry bola na….aur mai uske sath flirt nhi kar raha tha…vo mere sath kar rahi thi…..

Shreya (in anger) : mujhe aapse koi baat nhi karni h…..sun liye aapne huhh…! (after a second) aur kyu gaye the aap uske sath lawn dekhne…ekele bhi toh jaa sakte the…

Daya : oh…tum bhi toh gayi thi uske pati (husband) ke sath tab mene kuch bola….

Shreya : ji…nhi mai nhi gayi thi….

Daya : accha…

Shreya : haan….mai batati hun na kon gaya tha kiske sath…..

 **FLASHBACK :**

At house:

Daya (with a smile) : hum logo ko aapka ghar pasand aaya…..toh ek baar firse ghar dekh lete h….aur fir paise (money) ki baat kar lete h…

 **(note: bungalow owner's : BO , Bungalow owner's wife:BOW )**

BOW : lekin aapne abhi toh dekha…

Daya (with a smile) : haan-haan…..magar firse dekhna chahate h….dil ki tasalli ke liye…karodo(crores) rupey (rupees) ka mamla h….

Bungalow's owner mother : aap log ghar dekhiye lijiye….mera toh aaram (rest) karne ka waqt(time) hogaya h…..mai chalti hun…namsate….

BO(to daya) : kaha se shuru karna chahenge….

Daya (to shreya and with a smile) : babu..tum bedroom dekhna chahaoge na….

Shreya : yeah…

Daya (with a smile) : haan(after a second) haan mai lawn dekh lunga inko bedroom dekhna h….

BOW (to daya) : mai dikhati hun na….aapko lawn…

Daya (to BOW)(with a sweet smile) : oh…thank you….

BO (to shreya) : aayiye.. (come)

Shreya : if you don't mind….mai dekh sakti hun…

BO : Okay…no problem…..

Shreya (to pankaj) : khujli..

Pankaj nodded. Both moves toward bedroom.

BOW (while smiling and said to daya ) : aap aayiye…

Daya (while smiling) : nhi….after you….

Here in the bedroom. Shreya open the door and move inside and told to pankaj to stay on the outside of bedroom. And closed the door and started searching for any clue.

 **FLASHBACKS END :**

Shreya : ab yaad aaya ya nhi….

Daya : vo….(in mind) are ab kya bolu…

Shreya vo-vo kya….

Daya : are unhone kitne pyaar se bola tha(shreya looked at him in anger) mm…mmatlab…(daya hesitate) agar mai mana kar deta toh unhe kitna bura lagta na….

Shreya (in full angry mood and also in loud voice) : accha…

Daya : are mera matlab von hi tha..vo mai…(cutted by shreya)

Shreya (in a crying voice) : rehene dijiye….mujhe pata h aapka kya matlab tha….

Daya : yaar agar mai nhi jata toh unko shak hojata…..

Shreya (in calm voice) : accha thik h…(daya take a sigh nut suddenly shreya said in anger) toh unse itni meethi-meethi (sweet-sweet) baat kyu kar rahe the….

 **FLASHBACK :**

In lawn

Bot came towards the lawn and the owner's wife said to daya "aayiye sir…ye humara lawn h.."

Daya (looked at the lawn) : bohot hi khubsurat (beautiful) garden h..aa..dekkh-rekh kon karta h iski….

BOW : mai dhyaan rakhti hun iska….

Daya : oh…(with a smile) tabhi toh sundar h itna….

BOW : ek dum meri tarah na….

Daya (in nervousness & hesitantly ) aaa….jii…

Both shared a laugh.

Daya : vase ye sanjay….(looked at the couple sitting on the chair)

BOW : ye mera bhai h…

Daya (looked at her) : accha aapka bhai h….(after a second) bohot acchi Jodi h inki….

BOW : hmmm…..vase aap inka chodiye…aap aapki biwi(wife) unka…

Daya : biwi(confused) (after a second) haan biwi…..haan-haan…biwi….kya hua….

Bungalow's owner wife laughed at his react. And said "kya hua….mujhe dekh kar bhul gaye unko"

Daya blushed.

Daya (while blushing) vo baat nhi h….

A servant came with two glasses of juice and said " sir juice….madam juice.."

Daya : no…thanks….

Servant left.

Daya : aayiye…

They moved towards the bungalow. Both came inside the bungalow.

Daya : aapke ghar ka baagicha(garden)dekh kar lagta h…..ghar khrid(buy) lena chahiye….

SHREYA SIDE::

Shreya was searching for a clue but suddenly her hand touched with a flower vase and it fell on the ground and by this loud noise owner's wife said " ye aawaz"

 **FLASHBACK ENDS:**

Shreya (in anger) : yaad aaya kuch….

Daya : are shreya agar mai unke sath baat nhi karta toh tum sabut kase dhundti (find)

Shreya : aapko sabut ki padi h…(in teary voice) ye toh fir bhi kam h aapne toh uske liye gaana bhi gaya…..  
 **FLASHBACK :**

BOW : ye aawaz…

Daya : aawaz…

BOW : ye toh upar se aarahi h…

Daya : haan…(hesitate) mujhe toh koi aawaz nhi aayi…

Both are climbing in the stairs.

Daya : are koi nhi h….(getting nervous)

BOW : are nhi mene suni…..

Daya(in a loud voice) mujhe toh koi aawaz nhi aayi….(give a signal to both pankaj and shreya)

BOW : are nhi mujhe aayi lekin….

They reached.

Daya (while singing) : udja(fly) meri maina(it is a bird) tere muh chikandapaha **(sorry I really don't know the lyrics of this song and I never heard this in my life…so I just write…what I saw in the epi..)**

Daya moved toward her while singing. She turn and looked at him. Both were very close.

BOW : aap gaana bhi gaate h….

Daya (while smiling) : haan….aapke liye….vo kbhi-kbhi….asahi…..

BOW : vase vo maina nhi h kava..h kava….(crow)

Daya : accha…..bhavnao ko samjho….vase pata nhi kya aapko dekh ke dil mai orchestra bajne laga…..haan…..!

BOW : how….sweet…

 **FLASHBACK END:**

Shreya (in anger) : ab kuch yaad aaya….bhavnao ko samjho….(daya looked at her) dil ke andar orchestra bajne laga…..haan….!

Daya : shreya meri baat toh suno…

Shreya (in anger) mujhe kuch nhi sunna h….

Daya tried to hug shreya nut she pushed him away and he fall on the sofa…

DaReya bedroom :::

Shreya was crying…..here in living room daya got moved to his room and saw shreya was crying. He felt so bad for him and also for her. Daya came near shreya and tried to talk but shreya said " dur rahiye mujhse"

Daya : shreya meri baa(cutted by shreya)

Shreya : mujhe kuch nhi sunna….h….jayiye aap uske paas…..

Now , this is enough for daya. He held her arms tightly.

Daya (in anger) : bas bohot hogaya mai tumhe kabse samjha raha hun…..vo ek case tha…..aur agar mai acting nhi karta toh unhe shak hojata aur mai sirf acting hi kar raha tha….aur mai tumse pyaar karta hun….tumse mai tumhare alava kisi aur ke bare mai kase soch sakta hun….you don't trust me…?

After a minute daya take out his gun and give it to shreya.

Daya : agar nhi h na mujhpe yakin toh maar dalo mujhe agar meri shreya ko mujhpe yakin nhi h na toh is daya ko bhi is duniya mai rahane ka hak nhi h…..

Shreya looked at him. Both are lost in eachother.

BACK GROUND MUSIC:::

 **Pal bhar thahar jaao  
Dil ye sambhal jaaye  
Kaise tumhe roka karun  
Meri taraf aata har gham phisal jaaye  
Aankhon mein tum ko bharun  
Bin bole baatein tumse karun  
'gar tum saath ho..  
Agar tum saath ho**

 **Behti rehti..  
Nahar nadiya si teri duniya mein  
Meri duniya hai teri chaahaton mein  
Main dhal jaati hoon teri aadaton mein  
'gar tum saath ho**

 **Teri nazron mein hai tere sapne  
Tere sapno mein hai naraazi  
Mujhe lagta hai ke baatein dil ki  
Hoti lafzon ki dhokebaazi  
Tum saath ho ya na ho kya fark hai  
Bedard thi zindagi bedard hai  
Agar tum saath ho  
Agar tum saath ho**

 **Palkein jhapakte hi din ye nikal jaaye  
Bethi bethi bhaagi phirun  
Meri taraf aata har gham phisal jaaye  
Aankhon mein tum ko bharun  
Bin bole baatein tumse karun  
'gar tum saath ho  
Agar tum saath ho**

 **Teri nazron mein hai tere sapne  
Tere sapno mein hai naraazi  
Mujhe lagta hai ke baatein dil ki  
Hoti lafzon ki dhokebaazi  
Tum saath ho ya na ho kya fark hai  
Bedard thi zindagi bedard hai**

 **Agar tum saath ho  
Dil ye sambhal jaaye  
(Agar tum saath ho)  
Har gham phisal jaaye  
(Agar tum saath ho)  
Din ye nikal jaaye  
(Agar tum saath ho)  
Har gham phisal jaaye**

It was raining outside. Suddenly a thunder storm came by this they came out of their own world…..shreya looked at the gun amd throw it away….

Daya : gun kyu fake di….

Shreya didn't say any thing….and started going…..daya held her wrist and pull her into a hug….daya hugged her so….tightly…now this time shreya also hugged him back…..and started crying….

daya (while hugging her) : shreya mene ye…(cutted by shreya)

shreya : daya…. I'm sorry mene aap par bay vajeh shak kiya mai bohot buri hun…..daya mai bohot buri hun…..

suddenly shreya gets unconscious.

Daya(in a loud voice) : shreyaaa…! Ssshhhreya….kkyya hua(while patting her cheeks) shreya aankhe kholo….shreya open the eyes…..shreya….

He takes some water and sprinkle on her face…after a some times….she got conscious…..daya hugged her tightly…

Daya (in teary voice) : shreya tum thik ho na…pata h mai kitna dar gaya tha….

Daya looked at shreya.

Daya : kya hua shreya kuch toh bolo….

Shreya looked at him started crying….

Daya : shreya dekho meri baat suno…..har inssan se galati hoti h na….

Shreya (while hugging ) : par mene aap par bay vajeh shak kiya…..

Daya : oh….god…! shreya….

Daya looked at her and cupped her face and looked straight into her eyes…..both are lost in each other….their faces were so close to each other…..after a minute both started kissing each other….afetr 10mins they broke their kiss….both looked at each other…shreya said " aap mere liye nhi gaaye ge gaana…."

Daya : are gaaonga na…(think for a second) aaj phir tum pe pyaar aaya h aaj phir tum pe pyaar aaya h….behaad aur beshumaar aaya h….

Shreya : so sweet….and kissed on daya cheek….and said " vase mai toh mazak kar rahi thi mujhe aap par pura bharosa h….."

Daya(in shock) : whatttt…!

Daya (in anger) shreya toh tum oagal ho asa koi mazak karta h kya….

Shreya : are baba aaj time dekho…..aaj april fool day …it 12am

Daya : matlab tum ye sab mazak kar rahi thi…

Shreya nodded in yes….

Daya : shreya….(in anger)

Shreya : are mazak toh tha…aur vase bhi aaj april fool h toh mazak toh banta h na…..

Daya : shreya mazak ki bhi ek limit hoti h…..

Shreya : ok…..

Daya : what ok asa koi mazak karta h….

Shreya : are baba **SORRY NA…!**

 **THE END**

 **Hope I succeed in making you all april fool….. :p :p**


End file.
